Conventionally, for correcting image blurring caused by hand shaking which easily occurs in handheld photography, there has been known an optical apparatus (optical image stabilizing unit) that eliminates image blurring by shifting an image blur correction lens included in an image pickup lens in a plane perpendicular to an optical axis.
As such an optical apparatus described above, there has been known an apparatus that shifts a correction lens in a first direction or a second direction (direction perpendicular to the first direction) without rotating the correction lens around an optical axis.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-090744 discloses a configuration in which, as illustrated in FIG. 14, a lens holder 102 holding a correction lens 101 is supported by three balls 103, 104, and 105, and held in a base member 109 through three springs 106, 107, and 108 arranged outside the three balls to thereby move the lens holder 102 in a plane orthogonal to an optical axis.
As illustrated in FIG. 15, the lens holder 102 and a drive member 110 are disposed between the base member 109 and a base member 111, and protection lenses 112 and 113 are fixed to at least one of openings of both ends of those base members 109 and 111. Thus, the lens holder 102 and the drive member 110 are configured to form a casing with the base members 109 and 111 and the protection lenses 112 and 113. As a result, the configuration prevents exposure of the lens holder 102 and the drive member 110 to an outside, and improves workability of incorporating an optical apparatus into a lens barrel.